


Tears in Heaven

by ZoisiteMoon



Series: Rugrats Coming of Age [1]
Category: Rugrats & All Grown Up! (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Memorial Day, One Shot, Stillbirth, visiting graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoisiteMoon/pseuds/ZoisiteMoon
Summary: On this Memorial Day, the Pickles family pay a visit to a couple graves that bring back terrible memories.
Relationships: Didi Pickles/Stu Pickles
Series: Rugrats Coming of Age [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198088
Kudos: 1





	Tears in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Rugrats fanfic. While I've read Rugrats fanfics before, I've strangely never dabbled in making them myself for the almost eleven years I've been writing fanfiction (even while dealing with plot bunnies surrounding the Rugrats universe). That might change in the future, especially since I've been a uni graduate for over two months and now have a lot of free time on my hands.
> 
> Anyway, Tommy and Dil are tweens here.
> 
> Now go forth and read.

Tommy and Dil were fully aware of how important of a holiday Memorial Day was. After all, Memorial Day had originally been invented to honor and mourn the military personnel who died while serving in the U.S. Military. Their Grandpa Lou knew all too well what it was like to watch those who served alongside him die in battle. They knew how much respect Grandpa Lou had for those people. Memorial Day now was just a holiday for honoring the dead in general. Tommy and Dil could still remember the first time they observed the holiday by visiting the cemetery near where they lived (or at the very least, their first observation they were cognizant of).

This Memorial Day was not that different from all the other Memorial Days. The Pickles brothers and their parents visited the usual spots to decorate with flowers and such. These spots were quite sad but they evoked a familiar kind of sadness every year. However, it didn't stop there. This year was the first year Tommy and Dil would be accompaying their parents to the Babyland section of the cemetery. This was the first time that they would come face-to-face with the graves of the babies who would've been their older twin siblings. This was the first time they would technically get to meet Brian and Sara Pickles.

Once at their destination, Stu's face dropped slightly as he began to take in the gravity of the situation before him. He firmly grasped his wife while she gently lowered herself to her knees in front of her first children's headstones.

Didi cleared her throat and began to speak. “My sweet babies, I can’t believe it’s been fifteen years since we lost you. Mommy and Daddy love you very much and we miss you every single day.” She gave a sad smile while Stu squeezed her hand. "We especially miss you today. Not a day goes by when we don't think about who you might've been or what you'd be doing or what kind of mischief you'd be up to."

Tommy and Dil couldn't bring themselves to do anything, much less chuckle at the mischief part. Now was not the time to joke.

"I can't help but wonder what kind of things you would like," Didi continued. "But I'm sure we would've supported you no matter what, right, Stu?"

Stu just nodded solemnly. "Yeah..."

"I still wonder whose hair you would've gotten," Didi continued. "There are nights where I dream about who you would've resembled more, who you would've acted like more, what color your eyes would have been, or perhaps..." Her voice broke at that moment. She couldn't bring herself to finish her train of thought and she broke down crying.

Stu embraced his wife from behind, holding her close. He then cleared his throat. "Brian, Sara... I don't know what else I could say except that we were lucky to have had you in our lives before... before you had to go home. We miss you. We love you. We'll never forget you. Hopefully, we'll see each other again someday."

Just like that, it was over. Stu and Did could now breathe a sigh of relief, knowing that the hard part was over with. While this kind of annual ritual could never erase the pain of losing their first children to stillbirth all those years ago, it could at least assure them that they were keeping Brian and Sara's memories alive somehow. It also allowed to feel a sense of peace in knowing that Tommy and Dil got a proper introduction to their older siblings.

It was Tommy's turn now to break up the silence. "I... I'm sorry." He hugged his mother while she was getting up. "This must be very hard for you guys."

"It is, Tommy." She sighed heavily. "Hopefully, you will never have to experience it like your father and I did."

Dil could only sniffle as tears scrolled down his face. "Aww, ain't it tragic?"

"Yeah," Tommy replied.

"I... I think we should go."

Didi nodded. "Me too, actually."

With that, Dil started heading out for the family van, with Tommy and the parents soon following close behind. It never got easier, but they still planned to come back here next year. As sad as it was, the Pickles family wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
